


Grandfathers

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Buck and Eddie babysit their grandson.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Grandfathers

Buck and Eddie absolutely loved spending time with their grandson and volunteered to watch him whenever they had the time. When their doorbell rang, the two of them exchanged delighted glances and rushed to the door. They flung it open and came face to face with Chris’ wife, Natalie, and their two year old son, Evan. Evan squealed and opened his arms for one of them to pick him up, which Eddie did. “He ate breakfast and probably needs to run off some energy. Nap at noon,” Natalie reminded them. She grabbed Evan’s hand and squeezed it. “Bye, baby. Momma’s going to miss you today.” She ruffled the toddler’s hair and kissed him before leaving.

“You ready for our big day, buddy?” an excited Buck questioned.

Evan started babbling at him but he bopped his head at them. “Down!” he demanded.

Eddie chuckled and set his grandson down on the couch. “What do you want to do today, huh? You excited?”

“Yes!” He tapped Buck’s leg and then took off towards the living room, his grandfathers following him. 

“God, this kid,” Eddie murmured fondly as Evan grabbed some toys and started handing them over to the two of them.

“Chris did good.” Buck worshipped the ground their grandson walked on and he definitely wouldn’t mind if Chris and Natalie brought him over more than they already did. 

Eddie snorted. “That’s because that kid can do no wrong in your eyes,” he reminded his husband.

“Me!” Pay ‘tention me!” Evan glared at them both.

“Sorry!” Buck held his arms up. “Hand, buddy.” When Evan listened and put his tiny hand up, he high-fived the toddler. Evan laughed and then went back to playing with his toys.

“I am glad we get to hand him back when he gets to be a little too much or is on a sugar high.” Eddie laughed at the look on Buck’s face. Fortunately, their sixteen year old was in school and they wouldn’t have to deal with her attitude until she got home. But God, they loved both their kids and grandson so much. Their family was absolutely perfect, as chaotic as it always was.

“I’m usually right there with him,” Buck pointed out, pounting.

Eddie leaned over and kissed him before they were rudely interrupted by Evan. “Watch movie?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course we can watch a movie. Go pick one out,” Buck encouraged. They watched the toddler take off towards the movie stand (they could definitely stream one if he couldn’t find anything, however). 

When Evan couldn’t find anything, as expected, Eddie pulled up Netflix and the three of them finally settled on something to watch. Evan bounced up and down on the couch excitedly for about half an hour before settling down.

When it came time for lunch, Buck cooked their grandson some hot dogs. After he devoured them, the two year old started rubbing his eyes. “You tired?” Eddie asked him, already anticipating his answer.

“No!” he yelled.

Buck rubbed his ear and winced. “Lower the volume, kiddo.”

Evan just beamed at him, and Buck melted on the spot. “Let’s go!” Eddie picked him up, swung him around, and then headed for Chris’ old room. 

Once they were sure he was asleep, Buck and Eddie returned to the living room. “I’m exhausted,” Buck confessed.

Eddie snorted. “As I am.” He leaned his head on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck smiled at his husband. “Who knew we’d be here when we first met? Eddie, we got two kids and a grandson now. Holy shit.”

“I love when you dwell on it.” Eddie kissed him and the two of them fell asleep, only waking up again when Evan started demanding their attention.

Buck and Eddie would always make time for their grandson and looked forward to spending more of their days with their family. It didn’t get any better than this.


End file.
